


[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他（2）

by atjgt2333



Series: [会理事/卓宇]想拥有他 [2]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atjgt2333/pseuds/atjgt2333
Summary: 徐仁宇的反击成功（?)
Relationships: TakSooHo/SeoInWoo, 卓秀浩/徐仁宇 - Relationship
Series: [会理事/卓宇]想拥有他 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658719
Kudos: 1





	[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年禁入  
> 非自愿性行为  
> 车震  
> 手铐  
> 舔手  
> 路人（伪）旁观

徐仁宇派人跟踪调查了卓秀浩半个月，得到的结果无趣至极。

作为一个财阀二世，卓秀浩的生活轨迹居然只有公司和家两点一线。

私生活健康得令人刮目相看。

怪不得，疯子一样地把他当作女人那般—那般——

徐仁宇躁郁地将报告丢到一边，拿起手边的快件拆开。

快件是刚刚曹组长送过来的，说是写着他的名字寄到了公司。

包裹里是一个邮盘。插上电脑后里面只有一个视频。

还没来得及细想，手先快一步地点开了。

“不…停下……！嗯哼——！”

甜腻的呻吟顷刻间充斥着整个办公室。

徐仁宇僵直了好几秒才认出视频里满脸潮红沉溺在情欲里的人是自己。

他“啪——”地一声重重砸上电脑。

身体因为愤怒和恐惧发起抖来。

徐仁宇不敢想象如果被第三个人拥有了这段视频会怎样，如果被父亲看见，如果流传到了网上…

“可惜了，本来没想让你死得这么容易。”

他阴狠地打开手机，向卓秀浩发送了一条消息。

“有些事想和你谈一谈。方便的话，晚上一起喝一杯吧。”

对方的消息回得很快：“晚上见。”

徐仁宇坐在常去的酒吧包间里等着卓秀浩，等到他以为被对方放了鸽子气得差点摔杯子的时候，小会长终于姗姗来迟。

“不好意思，出发前被几个老董事缠住了。”卓秀浩毫无歉意地表达着自己的歉意，“让司机送我来，结果还是迟到了。”

“没关系，是我来早了。”徐仁宇收起恨意，微笑着从酒瓶里给对方倒了一杯。

桌上只有一瓶酒。

卓秀浩端正地接过，喝了一口。

“没想到仁宇还会主动约我喝酒。”卓秀浩放下酒杯，刘海下的视线隐晦地审视着徐仁宇。

徐仁宇避开对方的视线，调整了一下坐姿。

“我收到了，那个…视频。”徐仁宇发现自己居然下意识地害怕起对方的笑脸，“你想怎么样？”

“仁宇误会了啊。”卓秀浩靠着椅背，撑起一只手支着下巴，“寄视频并不是想威胁仁宇，只是觉得，作为视频里的另一位主角，应该也要拥有一份才行。”

徐仁宇狠狠地捏着放在桌下的手，脸上不动声色：“我要怎么做，你才愿意彻底删掉它。”

“呵。”卓秀浩掩着嘴笑了，“这个么，虽然是没有想过要删掉，但仁宇要是做得好的话，也不是不可以。”

徐仁宇扯了扯嘴角不让微笑僵硬在脸上，抬手给卓秀浩添酒。

“你想要我做什么？”

“仁宇不是想和我做精神拍档么。我仔细想了想，觉得是个不错的提议，应该会很有意思。”

卓秀浩摸着下巴，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

徐仁宇似乎放松了一些，他点点头，“好，我接受。”

“那么以后…”卓秀浩突然晃了晃，胳膊抵着桌子，手扶着头，“嘶…还没喝多少呢…怎么就头晕了…嗯…”

徐仁宇收起微笑，狩猎般地盯着倒在桌上的卓秀浩。

“不好意思，我不和死人成为拍档。”

“辛苦了，因为我们这么晚还要工作。喝点东西休息一下吧。”

徐仁宇带着温柔的笑容走向坐在路边抽烟的司机，递上一瓶功能饮料。

“哪里哪里，应该的。”对方恭敬地接过，“您客气了。”

“您为副会长工作多久了？”徐仁宇看着对方喝下饮料，像个亲切的上司慰问员工，随便地聊了起来。

“有两年了。”

“已经两年了啊，工作感觉怎么样呢？”

“这个…”

“啊别担心，我只是随便问问。我们大韩证券和正真合作不久，我想多了解了解卓副会长是个什么样的人。”

“原来是这样。副会长——嗯——人很亲切，对我们这些底层员工都很友善，也不乱摆架子。”

“大家对卓副会长的评价都很高呢。”徐仁宇感叹道。

笼络人心的手段倒是不容小觑。

“哎呦，看我，一定是累了在这里乱说。脑袋都有点晕了…”

“累了的话，就睡一会儿吧。”

徐仁宇撕开伪装，阴鸷地看着眼前的猎物倒在桌上，伸手从对方的上衣口袋里抽出车钥匙。

“都不知道自己是在为什么样的疯子工作。”

徐仁宇回到包间，将睡着的卓秀浩搬到车后座上。

自己则戴上黑手套，坐进了驾驶座。

汽车一路行驶到了远离人烟的公路边。

车刚停稳，后座便传来卓秀浩苏醒的动静。

“仁宇…？这是在哪儿？”卓秀浩无力地抬起手，痛哼一声，“怎么回事？我一点力气也没有…”

徐仁宇透过后视镜看着逐渐慌张的卓秀浩，久违地体会到了狩猎的快感。

“如何，”他冷笑着，“这种无法控制自己的感觉副会长应该是头一次体会吧。”

“仁宇…给我下药了？什么时候？我们不是喝的同一瓶酒吗？”

卓秀浩的语气里带着强装镇定的恐惧。

“呵，怎么可能会是同一瓶。我杯子里的酒，是你来之前从另外的瓶子里倒的，桌上的那一瓶，当然是专门为副会长准备的。”

徐仁宇摸着下巴欣赏着笼中的猎物。

“原本应该让你死得更痛苦。但是因为那个该死的视频，你活的越久越危险，所以只能迅速一点解决了。”

“你打算怎么杀我？”卓秀浩脸色苍白。

“因酒后驾车致使驾驶失误，卓秀浩副会长在回家途中不幸冲出公路隔离带，翻下悬崖，当场死亡。”徐仁宇愉快地宣读着卓秀浩的讣告，“对于你这种人来说，已经是很体面的死法了。”

“我死了，仁宇也逃脱不了吧？酒吧停车场的监控视频都能拍到我是和仁宇一起离开的。”卓秀浩讪笑着劝说道。

“这个酒吧附近，没有安装监控摄像头，为了保护一些客人见不得人的交易。”徐仁宇讥讽道，“就算拍到了什么，正真的那些老董事一个个都迫不及待地等着上位。好不容易等到年纪轻轻的卓副会长死于非命，想必也会压着检方草草结案。”

“那视频呢？你不是想要底片——现在开车送我回家，我就——”卓秀浩突然停下，伸手摸上口袋，“钥匙…什么时候…”

“我的事就不劳副会长费心了。等你死了，都可以留着慢慢处理。”徐仁宇咧着嘴角，“只是可惜了副会长的那些漂亮收藏。如果被发现人前正直温柔的卓秀浩副会长，其实是个喜欢收集灵魂的变态，大众会怎么想呢。会不会觉得恶人自有天收？原来财阀令人羡慕的光环下，掩盖的也不过是腐朽罪恶的灵魂。”

“你在说什么。”卓秀浩慌张的眼神里浮起阴霾。

“不是么？副会长想要收集他人的灵魂，不正是因为自己没有么？”

“那么仁宇捕食弱小，是因为想要从更弱小的食物链下层身上获得伪装成强者的满足感么？”

“什么？”徐仁宇冷下脸。

“你看，仁宇和我，并没有谁比谁更优越。”黑暗里，卓秀浩勾起嘴角。

徐仁宇推开车门走向后排，“遗言时间结束，你的话太多了。”

他伸出胳膊想要将坐在里面的卓秀浩拉出来，却突然被握住手腕，毫无防备地拽进车厢。

“咔”的一声，右手被冰冷的金属质感禁锢在了车顶。

“什么——”

徐仁宇晃动着想甩开，却只能听见一连串金属的“哗啦”声，无从挣脱。

“好险啊，差点就要被仁宇杀掉了。”

那副熟悉的懒散姿态重新回到了卓秀浩身上。

“怎么可能…”

“好奇吗？明明在仁宇面前喝下溶了药的酒，却什么反应也没有。”卓秀浩倾身上前，贴着徐仁宇的脸伸手关上车门，关上了狭小的牢笼。“其实呢，我小时候一直在接受心理治疗，吃了不少精神镇定类的药物，普通的安眠药对我不起作用。我喝了一口就知道酒里面有药了。”卓秀浩开心得像个捉迷藏没有被发现的小孩，“仁宇调查我的时候，居然错过了这么重要的消息。”

“该死的…你对外隐瞒了自己的疾病史…”

“这是当然，我身上出现的任何一点点不稳定因素都会影响董事层的决策和正真的股价。况且精神疾病的就诊记录本就是保密的。仁宇大概是想不到我这种人也会寻求心理治疗，压根就没有好好地往这方面调查吧。”

徐仁宇在心里怨恨着自己的草率，“你早就知道我要杀你了。”

“上一次分别的时候，我就在期待这一天了。” 卓秀浩歪着头，目光在幽暗中闪烁着，“仁宇究竟会怎么杀我，我每天都在期待着。可仁宇却一直没有动静，实在等不及了才寄了视频过去。没想到仁宇立刻就联系我了，早知道就早点寄了。”

“你没有把我锁在地下室反而送我回家，就是想看我自以为是地来杀你然后失败的样子。”徐仁宇恼怒地闭了闭眼，“而我居然上当了！”

“仁宇宣布我的死法的时候，整个人都在发着光。”卓秀浩伸手想要抚摸对方的脸，却被握住手腕甩开。他没脾气地笑笑，“漂亮得让人挪不开眼。”

这熟悉的语调让徐仁宇的脑海里骤然浮现起身体被打开的画面，他吞咽一口，克制着自己颤抖的嗓音，“你这个疯子…给我解开！”

银色的手铐在黑暗里反射着微弱的路灯，戴着黑色手套的手指扣着环扣的边缘。

卓秀浩缓缓摸上徐仁宇的手腕，手指挑开套口，在掌骨处轻轻摩挲着。

被禁锢的右手无处可逃。

掌心细小的瘙痒让徐仁宇坐立不安，他抬起自由的那只手想推开对方却被擒住了。

卓秀浩捏着徐仁宇的手背，拇指嵌着掌肉阻止对方把手合上，举到眼前端详了一会儿，突然张开嘴，咬着指尖多余的布料慢慢将手套扯了下来。

徐仁宇的手很大，指甲修剪得圆润饱满，骨节分明，指节修长。

卓秀浩伸出舌头，沿着指根一路而上，将食指和中指卷进口中。

“你给我…吐出来…！”徐仁宇喘着粗气。

湿热的口腔包裹着纤细的手指上下吞吐着，舌头游蛇般在指缝间来回舔舐。手指在滚烫的腔壁上划过，像是被烫伤一般蜷起，又被舌尖挑弄着舔开。战栗的指尖不时地擦过上颚，令对方忍不住加重喘息，那细小的颤音在安静的夜里格外明显。来不及收回的津液顺着手指流下，很快将手掌弄得湿淋淋的。

徐仁宇从来不知道只靠一双手，他就可以被撩拨起欲望。

手指进出时泛起的水光让他一瞬间以为自己正在操卓副会长的嘴。

温暖的口腔不停吮吸着，让人迷失。

很…舒服。

徐仁宇被这突如其来的想法吓了一跳，忍不住撇开头，庆幸黑暗的车厢里对方无法发现自己已面红耳赤。

但卓秀浩感受到了徐仁宇的躁动。他盯着眼前人皱着眉隐忍的侧脸，和为了压抑呼吸而微微张开的双唇。双瞳像一头匍匐着等待伏击的野兽那样闪着光。

他突然将徐仁宇的手指整根含进了嘴里，舌苔贴着皮肤从指根重重地舔过，像兽类舔舐骨肉。

“嗯哼……”

徐仁宇瑟缩着，仿佛被吞吃入腹前垂死挣扎的食草动物，鼻腔里溢出最后的呻吟。

卓秀浩吐出手指，亲吻着对方发烫的指尖。

隔着西裤，一只手顺着大腿内侧摸上耻骨，挑逗着已经半勃的欲望。

隐忍的喘息粗重了一分。

“别碰我…！”

徐仁宇挣扎着，手铐发出链条甩动的声音。

“上一次，仁宇也很舒服吧，不然怎么这么快，就有反应了。”

“你该不会…想在车里…？”徐仁宇震惊地瞪大眼睛。

“本来并没有这个打算，但是看着仁宇被铐起来的样子，忍不住就想试一试。”

“疯子！放开我！”徐仁宇剧烈地晃动起来。

“不管仁宇一开始挣扎得多厉害最后都会变得很享受。既然如此为什么一开始还要反抗呢？”

“享受个屁！”徐仁宇忍不住骂了脏话。

“这样也没关系。我发现，让仁宇从抗拒变得享受，比让别人失去灵魂，更有意思。”

“呵，”徐仁宇嘲讽道，“是我说错了。你不是灵魂腐朽了，你是根本就没有灵魂！不过是一具行尸走肉，所以才觊觎别人的灵魂!一个只知道发泄欲望的…哼嗯——”

徐仁宇被扯着头发撞向椅背。大力的撞击令他头晕目眩。

“仁宇你，总是在骄傲的时候说一些不该说的话。”卓秀浩阴狠地看着他。

他压着徐仁宇的肩，扯下对方的西裤。

“仁宇就是做事顾虑太多，束手束脚的，杀个人还要小心翼翼地考虑如何不留下把柄，才什么都得不到。或许这就是我比仁宇优越的地方吧。你看，没有灵魂也没什么不好。仁宇要是也能没有束缚地为所欲为，那我现在恐怕已经是荒山野林里的一具尸骨了…”

卓秀浩抬起徐仁宇的一条腿摁在椅背上，鼻尖嗅着侧脸，手指横冲直撞地捅进已经微微松软的后穴。

“…而不是在这狭小的车厢里，和仁宇做这种事。”

享受过其中滋味的后穴在手指插入的瞬间便急不可耐地凑上来将其紧紧裹住。

卓秀浩的手不比徐仁宇的纤细修长，但看着更为有力些。粗大的骨节总是似有若无地磨蹭着敏感的肠壁。

藏在身体记忆深处的快感被逐渐召回。

徐仁宇的手虚晃地抵着卓秀浩的肩膀。

没有第一次性事时的耐心扩张，手指快速地来回抽插了一会儿便匆忙伸入第二根第三根。

“等…等一下…嗯……太撑了……”

徐仁宇使上了点劲想推开卓秀浩。

卓秀浩加重了手上的力度，低下头舔咬着徐仁宇的脖颈嘘声道：“放松点…很快就舒服了。”

手指不规律地按压扣弄刺激着甬道分泌更多的肠液，后穴渐渐发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

“仁宇的身体，也许有一天不用碰自己就会出水了。”卓秀浩调笑道，抽出了手指。

“你这个狗崽子一样的家伙——别进来！”

滚烫的阴茎强行挤开未被完全扩张的小穴，撕裂的痛楚使徐仁宇短暂地清醒了一些，甬道紧缩着试图阻止外来的侵犯。

卓秀浩压着徐仁宇的双腿，不等肠壁接纳肉棒的的闯入，便快速的肏干起来。

“嗯……嗯哼……哈……啊…”

徐仁宇揪着背后的颈枕阻止自己滑落。

“嗯…我…会去告你的…嗯…用你给我的录像……作为证据……啊……你会成为…大韩民国第一例…财阀副会长的性侵案……”

“呵，”卓秀浩忍不住讥笑道，“仁宇没有完整地看过视频吧。如果仁宇看过的话就会知道，那个视频根本不能算作仁宇被强暴的证据。一个嘴上说着不要，身体却享受其中的‘受害者’，最多也只能判个合奸。”

后穴逐渐适应了阴茎大力的操弄，开始食髓知味地渴求起来。快感一点一点占据大脑，徐仁宇渐渐无法集中意识，感官仿佛全都聚集在湿热的后穴，描绘着肉棒粗长的形状。

“但是作为原告提交的证据，录像带会被要求在法庭上，在所有检察官和旁听记者的面前播放，让大家检查徐仁宇理事，是不是真的是被迫的。然后大家就会知道，我们仁宇的屁股有多翘，腰有多会扭，水有多会流。陪审团里的下流胚子会不会看硬了？要求徐理事当场脱下裤子给大家检查，看看小穴是不是被肏烂的样子。可是我们仁宇，被大家盯着就忍不住流水了。第一个把手指插进去的会是谁呢？律师？检察官？还是说，法官大人？仁宇会不会在正义天平下被在场的人轮流侵犯？最后被肏的合不拢腿，也不会还有人记得，徐仁宇理事最初上庭，是为了控诉自己被强暴了。”

徐仁宇心底滑过一丝恐惧，肠壁忍不住轻轻抽搐；却又不得不承认卓秀浩说的可能是真的，若是真的起诉，等待他的就是旁人龌龊的猜忌和永无止尽的荡妇羞辱。

可他现在却无力阻止这一切发生。罪魁祸首在他体内不断顶撞，脆弱的肠壁像是要被撞破一般灼烈地刺痛。阴茎硬得发疼，他却不敢碰一碰，仿佛只要自己一松手，就会彻底落入欲望的深海，再也无法上浮。

“仁宇很难受吗？”卓秀浩感受着徐仁宇压抑的颤抖，“我们说好的吧？仁宇想要什么，要说出来我才能知道。”

“嗯…嗯…哼嗯……”

细碎的呻吟里隐隐带上一丝哭腔。

被禁锢的手死死地拽着手铐的链条，像是抓着救生绳，等待他一声大喊就能被拽出这溺死人的快感中。可徐仁宇大张着嘴发不出声,仿佛用尽全力才得以浮出水面地大口喘息着，喊不出求救的话语。

肏干的速度突然变得极慢，一点一点地折磨着被欲望啃咬的内壁。

“嗯——”

卓秀浩凑到徐仁宇耳边，像是引诱埃庇米修斯的潘多拉：“仁宇只要说出那个字，就不会再觉得难受了。”

徐仁宇仰着头，双眼失神，无力抵抗欲望的诱惑：“…求…嗯…求……”

“叩叩。”

车窗突然被敲响。

情爱中的两人猛地转过头。

一张陌生的脸隔着车窗向里张望。

“有人吗？”

陌生男人又敲了敲车窗，没有得到回应。

“有人吗？需要帮助吗？”他小声地咕哝道，“奇怪啊，刚刚明明听到了什么声音。为什么大晚上的把车停在这种地方啊真是的。”

徐仁宇捂着嘴，肠壁紧紧地绞着阴茎。

卓秀浩突然托着徐仁宇转了个身，把着他的腿，私处大张着面向车窗外的陌生人。

“嗯…！你干什么！”他小声地喊道。

“突然来了观众，仁宇可要好好表现啊。”

“什…不行！停下！嗯…嗯……”

肉棒再次大力迅速地抽插起来，挺直的坐姿让肉棒操入了后穴深处，开拓着更深层的欲望。剧烈的快感淹没了徐仁宇。他死死地咬着牙生怕被眼前的陌生人听见一点响动。

对方贴着玻璃好奇地打量着车厢内部，像是要将徐仁宇的淫态一丝不漏地全都看了去。

徐仁宇像个供观众近距离欣赏的情色表演者，双腿大开，任凭对方下流的视线盯着相连的私处。

“被别人看着居然让会仁宇这么兴奋，”卓秀浩咬着他的耳朵，“我要嫉妒了。”

“呜……嗯……嗯……哼嗯……嗯…嗯…！”

徐仁宇的音调突然升高，不自觉地挺起腰，甬道剧烈地抽搐。卓秀浩压着他的肩不让他逃离，阴茎朝着敏感点狠狠地撞去。

“嗯…嗯嗯…嗯——！”徐仁宇僵直了几秒，然后从云端跌落回身后人的怀中。

精液喷洒在了车窗上。

同一时间，车外的人像是听见了什么动静，凑上脸来，仿佛是个在色情表演现场被演员溅了满脸精液的无辜观众。

徐仁宇在羞耻和恐惧中竟然感受到了一丝兴奋。

卓秀浩戏谑的笑声从身后传来，“仁宇是个坏孩子啊，居然射在别人的脸上。”他松开一只手将徐仁宇向前推去，压着对方的后腰让他撅起屁股。不给对方喘息的时间，再次插入肉棒操弄起来。

徐仁宇手撑着车门，鼻尖就快要贴上沾满精液的车窗，身体随着操干的频率向前探去。殷红的唇泛着水光，仿佛在邀请观众亲自下场一亲芳泽。

“不小心射在别人脸上的话，要道歉才行啊。”

卓秀浩作势要降下车窗。

“不要！嗯……不要这样…”

“不要道歉么？这么没礼貌可不行啊。”

“会…会被看见的…哈啊…其他…什么都可以……”

“那—仁宇不想道歉的话，就要给别人，舔干净才行啊。”

“什…什么…?”

“不愿意么？不愿意的话，就要亲自道歉哦？”

路人放大的脸近在眼前，徐仁宇盯着车窗上缓缓流下的精液，最终难堪地低下头。在陌生人面前被强暴的羞耻和绝望彻底击碎了他的自尊。他无力地压着卓秀浩想按下车窗按钮的手。

“……不要这样……求你…求求你……”

徐仁宇不知所措地闭上眼，啜泣着向身后人乞求。

清冷的路灯下，徐仁宇的背影破碎地颤抖着。身体像是感受到了主人的心碎也丧失了热意，后穴无力地含着阴茎，吞吐都变得艰难起来。

周围一片寂静。

卓秀浩突然贴上徐仁宇的背，将对方压在车门上，伸出舌头，在路人面前舔走一块精液。

徐仁宇震惊地看着他：“你…疯了吗…唔…！”

卓秀浩按着徐仁宇的头啃咬着对方的唇。舌头在嘴里胡作非为，扫过腔壁、上颚，最后和对方的舌纠缠不清。精液的味道被迫在徐仁宇的口腔里蔓延，轻微的缺氧感让他暂时无法集中意识思考自己的处境。

松开红肿的双唇，卓秀浩一下一下地舔着徐仁宇嘴角流下的津液，和脸颊的泪痕。

车外的路人不知何时已经离开。

“哭什么，怪让人心疼的。”

徐仁宇无声地喘息着。

“他又看不见。”

卓秀浩解开吊着的手铐，吻着徐仁宇被勒红的手腕。

“好歹是集团副会长的用车，这种基础的安保措施还是有的。”

他扶着徐仁宇的肩让对方背靠在自己身上，肉棒深入浅出，重新缓慢地抽插起来，手掌轻柔地抚慰着已经有些疲软的阴茎。

徐仁宇身心俱疲，堪堪地抓着对方的衣袖无力抗拒：“嗯……嗯——！”

肉棒迅速地找到了敏感点，开始全力以赴地冲击，手掌加速套弄配合着身后的动作。徐仁宇像是被钉在打桩机上，挺着胸承受前后的双重刺激，很快达到了顶峰，白浊淅淅沥沥地滴落在小腹和座椅上。体内的肉棒又抽插了几下紧随其后地将滚烫的精液喷洒在挛缩的小穴里。

徐仁宇瘫软在座椅上，连睁开眼睛的力气都已耗尽。

卓秀浩亲亲对方的额角：“托仁宇的福，今晚过的很有意思。”他握住徐仁宇软绵绵的拳头，“睡吧，辛苦了。”

徐仁宇甚至来不及抵抗困意的侵袭便睡了过去。

“晚上八点，沿江大桥，十亿韩元。不然就和警察好好解释一下城郊仓库地下的二十斤摇头丸。”

男子念着手机上的短信，快步走向驾驶座。

“该死的！怎么会被发现……”

男子关上车门，着急想发动车子。

身后突然伸出一双手，按着他的头向脖子里注射了什么东西。

男子挣扎了几下，很快翻着白眼晕了过去。

“抱歉了，我对你的生意并没有意见。” 徐仁宇拔下针头，擦了擦额角，阴戾地瞪着后视镜中男子的脸，“所以说，为什么要随便敲别人的车窗呢。”

“……下面是关于沿江公路车辆侧翻事故的最新进展。上周五晚，首尔警方通报有车辆在沿江公路野外路段翻下悬崖，驾驶人朴某不幸当场遇难。今天上午，首尔警方正式对外公布了调查结果。驾驶人朴某因醉酒驾车操作不当，不慎冲出公路护栏，翻下悬崖，当场身亡。据悉，沿江公路该路段为事故高发路段，附近居民已多次组织请愿，要求改善该路段的路灯照明系统和监控系统却一直没有得到答复……得到答复……得到答复……得到答复……”

会客室关着灯，只有电子屏幕闪着幽暗的光。卓秀浩百无聊赖地支着头，手指一下一下地戳着倒放键。

“被操的奄奄一息的，居然还牵挂着别人，真令人伤心啊，我们仁宇。”他咧开嘴，“看来是我还不够努力。”


End file.
